dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 83
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Candy Kid Kohler * Topper * Muggsey Other Characters: * Jimmy Maddox, boxer * Valerie Lee, radio announcer * Tiger Toliver * Sledgehammer Slattery * Tornado Tomkins Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Starman: "Wish Upon a Star!" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Emil Gershwin | Inker2_1 = Emil Gershwin | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rooley Royce Other Characters: * Fred Martin * Charley French * Freckles * Whitey Walsh * Red Locations: * ** Perry Preparatory School Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Shining Knight: "Checkmate to Chivalry!" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Daisy Other Characters: * Parker Cable * Percy Locations: * Items: * Justin's enchanted armor and arms Flying Horses: * | StoryTitle4 = Genius Jones: "The Case of the Haunted Opera!" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Alfred Bester | Penciler4_1 = Stan Kaye | Inker4_1 = Stan Kaye | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * thugs Other Characters: * Malis E'Forte * Skeets Stomp * Cowboy Joe Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Manhunter: "Justice Was Taken for a Joy Ride!" | Synopsis5 = One evening, a gang of crooks, using well-trained hawks and monkeys, break into a mansion, steal a number of gold and silver objects, pack them onto some well-trained greyhounds, and send the dogs, monkeys, and birds running home. Voila, they've got no evidence on them. By bad luck for them, the Manhunter, on his evening patrol, happens along before they get quite finished. There's a fight and at the end of it the burglars are all subdued. Lieutenant Harsh and his cops arrive, along with old Cyrus DeWelth the home owner, and with some quick sleight of hand, one crook slips a stolen diamond into Manhunter's belt, where the cops find it. Harsh orders the real crooks released and Manhunter arrested, but he punches his way out of the room and escapes. Manhunter resumes his search of the streets of the city, and in an alley on the West Side, he encounters Lt. Harsh, who challenges him to prove his innocence by producing the "Golden Venus" statuette, from the DeWelth burglary. An outburst of frantic screaming from a nearby crime scene interrupts their parley, as a troop of monkeys is robbing the attendees of a street circus, and freaking them out. Then the monkeys are freaked out, as the Manhunter utters the terrible cry of a hunting tiger! The little primates flee, chattering in terror, and Manhunter sprints after them, hoping to be led to their base. But he carelessly runs into an ambush, and gets punched out and dragged off by the gang. To buy themselves some getaway time, they load tied-up Manhunter into a roller coaster car, and send the car racing along the track. Manhunter is extremely agile, and jumps out of the car, to plunge into a flaming tank that's part of a circus attraction, burns loose his bonds, and sprints away again. He catches the gang at the Park Mall, where they're setting up a crowd robbery using hawks and teargas, and he uses the park's sprinkler system to condense the gas, while the beats up the gang again. Then he releases their greyhounds, and calls his big cats Simba and Sheba, to chase them back to their base. He instructs the hunting leopards to "bring back the man." As the Police Chief arrives on the scene, Simba and Sheba return, dragging Lt. Harsh along with them. Only it's not Harsh at all, but an imposter, who murdered Harsh earlier and donned a latex mask to take his place. Manhunter knew he was fake because he mentioned the Golden Venus statue, which only the crooks knew about. Paul Kirk later adopts the greyhounds and monkeys into his private zoo. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker5_1 = Arthur Cazeneuve | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Lieutenant Harsh impersonator ** his burglar gang Other Characters: * Cyrus DeWelth ** his cops * Police Chief Animals: * Burglar Trained Hawks * Burglar Trained Monkeys * Burglar Trained Greyhounds * Manhunter's Leopards, Simba and Sheba Locations: * ** Cyrus DeWelth's Mansion ** West Side Street Circus & Amusement Park ** Paul Kirk's Private Zoo | StoryTitle6 = Hourman: "The Riddles in Rhyme!" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Alfred Bester | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer6_1 = Bernard Baily | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Jingle Mob Other Characters: * Dora Danby Locations: * * Cosmos City Items: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This is the final Golden Age appearance of [[Rex Tyler (New Earth)|'Hourman']]. He next appears in . * Sandman: "The Lady and the Champ!" is reprinted in The Sandman by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. * Starman: "Wish Upon a Star!" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics was: ** "This Won't Hurt" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Justice Was Taken for a Joy Ride!" online }}